theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Krebb
Chief Fleet Admiral Nifdu Caibo-Wren Krebb, also known as '''Krebb, '''is a Volus, and the chief admiral of the Andromeda Treaty's navy and fleets, and he is a member of the Treaty Council, along with General Wrex and Spectre Saren. He is in charge of the Treaty's flagship, the massive and powerful Volus command ship ''TSF Supremacy. ''He is an agressive, no-nonsense leader, and he will settle for nothing less than flawless victory. He is brilliant and ruthless. He took the "failure" at the battle of Earth as a personal failure, and ever since has held a grudge against the Reapers . History Krebb was born in the Yurmac province on the Volus homeworld of Irune. Since a young age, Krebb had dreamed of traveling to the stars and visiting (and conquering) other galaxies. As soon as he came of age, he joined the Volus Naval Fleets. His fearsome and reckless tactics proved very effective. His actions led to such important victories as the Salarian annexation on Sur'Kesh and the defense of the Irunic moon of Abwara against a powerful band of rogue pirates. Eventually, he achieved the rank of Chief Admiral of the Andromeda Treaty Fleets. After his promotion, Krebb and the other Council members were informed that the Andromeda Galaxy was running out of stars for them to harvest for power. Not long after recieving this information, Krebb had a dream, sent by the Chakravartine, the chief god of the Su'Ada, telling him of another galaxy, the Milky Way, that contains plenty of to last them another millenium. Krebb, tempted by this opportunity, confessed his dream to the council. Both Warlord-General Wrex and Spectre Saren both agreed to accompany Krebb on his quest. After a whole year of travelling through dark space, the Treaty Fleet recieved readings of a new galaxy nearby, and thus they discovered the Milky Way Galaxy. Because of Blue Team's teleportation to the future, causing the Black Century, the Andromeda Treaty met little resistance in its conquest of the Milky Way Galaxy. After harvesting Lenor's sun, the Reapers came forth to claim Lenor as their own, Krebb presented Saren with a choice, either pull back to Andromeda, as their work was done in the Milky Way, or stay and fight to the death against the more numerous Reaper forces. Saren, very rationally chose to return to Andromeda and, using the recenty constructed Stargates, they returned to Palaven. Blue Team, the UNSC, and the Reapers all assaulted the Treaty HQ on Palaven. After several grueling hours of fighting, Blue Team reached the Office of Krebb, as the other Officers of the Treaty had been killed already, Krebb flew into a rage and used his Biotic powers to stave off Blue Team, UNSC Marines, and Reapers for quite a bit. Pikachu and Lucario, both using their Drain Energy Powers simultaniously, eventually drained his Biotic field, bringing him to his knees. Krebb, utterly exhausted, stumbled his way to his shattered window in his office and fell off, the shock of the fall, combined with his weakened state, caused him to die from the fall. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Category:Villains